Reminisce the Memoirs
by raven-zaniel
Summary: Kagome..an aspiring painter..a survivor. Miroku..a famous sculptor..the last to fall. Fate pulls the strings and 2 opposites meet where one remembers and the other doesn't have a clue. [MirKag] RR..
1. Chapter one

**Reminisce the Memoirs**

_Author's note: pls. be kind ... everything I receive from here onward will be duly noted!_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything… bleh!!_

"_**The human mind tends to get unconsciousness once it realizes the extent of its capabilities." –hc-**_

****

**Chapter one **

**Reminisce**

"Hmm… just one more dash of white on the hair… red on the cloth and Ta-dah!!! A masterpiece if I do say so myself…"

The girl exclaimed with a triumphant grin as she backed away a little to behold her so-called 'masterpiece'

"and now to name it…" which brings her to a dilemma… pondering loudly

She held the brush loosely in her hands and contemplated.

"umm… 'Field Paradise'… too lame… uhh…. 'Green Fields'…Noo…" shaking her head fiercely

"Paradise Field?!" _uhh… I'm losing it…_

she muttered, turning her now bitten brush into a dizzying cycle of uneven circles…

"uhh.. 'Blue sky'?!? Huh?!?!" she took a peek at her still unnamed painting

"BLUE sky?! There's NOTHING even remotely blue about it…" muttering vigorously, reasoning against her new suggestion…

_I must be turning color blind…_

She thought and would have laughed at her own ludicrousness had it not been … you know.. her OWN.

_And now I'm feeling silly…_

She chastised herself.

"umm … perhaps 'White field'?"" she grimaced…

_Why can't I ever think of a nice name. _Silently cursing who ever gave her her non-existent ability in title-giving… since it was so …lame.

_I'm a fine arts student for heaven's sake, not a genius majoring in English…_

She thought defensively as she chewed the end of her brush some more and plopped down to lean on the Goshinboku.

"Hmm…" her face a cloud of thoughts, misery and slight annoyance…

"What about 'Horrid contortion'?"

A voice suggested behind her, all the while snickering at what evidently was her 'masterpiece'.

"Ungh… I didn't know you had such a DEEP vocabulary Souta-kun..!?!?! "

Kagome bit out… "horrid my ass" she mumbled, teeth grinding and sulked. Souta, for his part, tried to disguise his overwhelming laughter by covering it with an awkward cough.

"Didn't think you had it in you… Contortion?!? Gee, soo deep, you should tell me what it means."

She bit out again for good measure… slightly hurt and annoyed at the continued snickering by her not-so-little brother.

_Was there any rule against OSTRACIZING annoying siblings?_

When he had reached high school, Souta had a burst of growth spurt and quite suddenly, SHE was the one who was looking UP at HIM and not the other way around where it SHOULD have been.

"ehh? So why don't you tell me what that abomination is?"

Apparently, not only did his height grow but also his ability to irritate her… _good-naturedly of course_… he once defended but irritate nonetheless.

"abomination?!?" she snapped around to face him and harrumphed just to let out a bit of frustration.

"you just don't get it do you?" Kagome swept absently "it's abstract and in my world, this kind of abstract painting… " pointing at her work "...is considered a masterpiece" ending it with flourish.

"masterpiece huh?" Souta raised his brow just enough to look doubtful and sneered again…

"in your own words Kagome nee-chan, and I quote 'in MY world'…" pausing dramatically "well, it does say something about your sanity, don't you agree?"

"argh" Kagome replied unintelligibly as she stood up and pointed at him.

"you…you…" she trembled slightly and suddenly turned around inhaling a deep lungful of air…

She sighed and faced back to meet her brother's gaze with another long-suffering sigh...

_Little brothers can be so infuriating… especially… if they're taller than you_

She sighed … then she sighed again just for the heck of it.

"why are you here anyway?" _and ended the self-proclaimed debate against myself_

She said tiredly and realizing how the sky was already darkening, walked towards her painting to pack up her things.

_I guess title-making can wait… when there's a suitable panel of reasonable individuals to supervise my self-debate… self-debate? Hah! Talk about sanity…_

She thought ruefully.

Her brother followed here sheepishly and helped her wash her brushes with linseed oil.

"Mom said to tell you to come inside already before you fall asleep here AGAIN for…"

Here he paused. ".. the umpteenth time?!" he finished vaguely. A small grin gracing his still-boyish looks.

After all, he was still a boy when he STILL thinks that just falling asleep outside holding the brush with hair and face covered with paint is hilarious. Hah! Just a kid really.

She turned to glare at him then proceeded on finding the best position to carry her still wet canvass… Souta, after all being bigger than she is, will have to carry all the rest.

_There were still some perks in being smaller_… she grinned and felt a revenge-filled glee.

As Souta was finding himself in a predicament carrying her – not so many but probably a hundred or so- brushes along with her easel, oil and paints, she felt a tiny twinge of guilt and silently took the brushes to carry.

_Hey, it was MINE to begin with_… she reasoned defensively against her uhh.. revenge-filled inner-crazy self as she remembered her thoughts earlier.

With everything packed and ready to go, she nodded slightly and marched towards the once-storage room which she recently claimed as her mini studio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"uhh clay… I hate clay… no… I abhor clay…"

The boy muttered, glaring defiantly at the man who just stood smirking his way

"they stick in my finger nails, and are dirty, and stains every known fiber of clothing and… and…. " he plopped another handful of clay to the board "they STICK!"

_And now he was beginning to think he sounded like a girl, whined just like a girl… oh gawd, if Father ever heard about this…_

He sighed and punched the clay with just a little bit more force than was actually needed.

"now, now Tetsu-kun, you know full well that any sculptor who can actually sculpt can easily mold the clay."

The man said with an easy relish that almost always accompanied the air of confidence that is generally carried by the people who were best at their field. And Tetsuya knew, that although his Sensei was constantly quite obnoxious and irritating, and annoying and superficial and a genuine true-to-god PERVERT –and for which he thanked the heavens that he was NOT a GIRL- he was good at what he was doing... in a word, 'amazing'. But that was all he was ever gonna warrant his so called instructor.

"and Tetsuya, you can't possibly forget the benefits of the sculpture you're doing …"

The man grinned widely… Tetsuya groaned… _here it comes…_

"you can't possibly hate a figure with so much CURVES… so very delicious curves of a ripe young woman"

Miroku slid his hand on one of his own curvaceous sculptures and sighed with relish.

Tetsuya only groaned some more of his frustration and hid his flaming red face, embarrassed by his Sensei's usual illustrative delusions.

Not noticing his student's apprehensiveness and obvious embarrassment, Miroku continued jovially discussing why the female's anatomy had such a distinct quality to it that most sculptors –himself most absolutely included and what Tetsuya SHOULD emulate as well- enjoy forming themselves.

According to his mind-addled brain,

'females are a very complicated subject and that he-Tetsuya – should be most fortunate that he has a teacher of noteworthy achievements, those rivaling that of the maker of the _Venus de Milo_;

and unfortunately, Tetsuya had to begrudgingly agree

-on the noteworthy part- and the

–rivaling those of Venus de Milo part-

after all, it was true, at that respect.

The Worthy subjects that is… and NOT well the umm.. physical pleasure part that his teacher had been so brazenly lecturing him.

_My childhood will never be the same again… _

He wailed. Tetsuya had never been more ashamed in his life and afraid that this never-ending torture would continue indefinitely, he covered- clay and all – his ears that he almost…. Almost missed the last part of what his sensei was talking….

"and so, unfortunately for you my eager Tetsuya nearly threw up apprentice, I need to be off somewhere in Tokyo for a convention… hmm.." Miroku paused, counting his fingers thoughtfully with a slight frown marring his forehead "… a couple of weeks perhaps." He finished satisfactorily with a little nod and looked entirely the famed sculptor that he was, except of course if it hadn't been for the lecherous gleam in his eyes.

And Tetsuya knew… he KNEW.. that he would never, EVER emulate this insane, psychopathic, lecherous, infidel man in front of him..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souta, did you call your sister in?"

"yeah mom" Souta shouted at the kitchen as he and Kagome entered their house, took off their shoes and proceeded to lounge at the living room.

Kagome cracked her fingers a little, feeling the strain on her hands crack away as well and headed towards her bedroom but not before commenting loudly, "Hmm… something smells nice" and hearing her mother's gentle laugh.

Although only after a nice cool shower and wearing her enormously huge and soft fox slippers did she finally heave a relaxed sigh.

_Wait… relaxed?!? _

She thought…. She hadn't even noticed the tension she developed when she was painting the 'abomination' as her brother rudely pointed out.

But she had felt a bit tensed as she painted what was on her mind.

Those people had been on her mind lately...

_But why can't I seem to connect a face to their clothes? hmm..._

She lay a bit on her bed and closed her eyes…

There, she saw a red haori worn by a man with white hair… _hmm_… she thought deeply.. _no, not a man… not exactly… and white hair? How odd… he seemed young._

She frowned some more and thought she saw another man with a staff appear next to the white haired umm… -she sought to find a word-…. Something… and thought she heard a deeply pleasant voice as the umm…. She thought again… _monk!_

Monk?!? Why'd she think that? Laughed a throaty chuckle and her thoughts swam with the soft tinkling of bells and …. **OOfff!!!**

"Oi!" Souta called as he lifted the pillow that he recently hit his sister's face with…

The dream dissolved in a flash.

And she was startled that she had fallen asleep…

"you work too hard" she thought she heard her brother mutter before he coughed and said loudly.

"Mom was calling you for dinner"

A pause

Blank, pensive mood….

"oi, deaf-mute! Dinner" Souta said more loudly.

"I heard you the first time" startled, Kagome groaned, rubbing her head which now accumulated a bizarrely huge headache.

_Geez! When did her little soft-spoken brother go?!? Who the hell kidnapped my loving brother and left this… this… sad excuse of a human behind?_

_Come to think of it… how DID Souta become like this?_

"You coming or what? It's mom's specialty tonight!"

Souta taunted, already by the door.

_Ahh heck, a nuclear bomb could explode at any minute but I don't care… right now…if_

"Curry?! " Kagome suddenly perked up and smiled broadly,

"Nooo.?!?! … snot soup.." her brother mocked with a roll of his eyes and went on ahead.

She should have been annoyed and knocked the socks of Souta but...

_Snot?!? Where'd I hear it before? _

_**A voice… **_

"_Oi, snot-faced mutt…" _

_huh!?? _

She thought she heard that before, shouted by a child…

_Huh?!? Snot-faced…hmm…_

She wondered again… the only child she knew before was Souta and he usually was a gentle-spoken kid…BEFORE he became the monstrosity that he is…

She grinned at the thought…

_and huh!?!? Mutt? We didn't have dogs before, just our faithful overgrown cat Buyo…huh!?_

behind the blur of fog, she saw the back of what appeared to be a little boy with fox ears and a bushy tail... shaking his little fists at some unknown person at the distance...

_I'm imagining too much…_

She shook her head to clear it and raced down the stairs grinning…

Special Curry awaited…

_Mmmhmmm…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**// I'm still building up the concept of how the characters live right now so … I'm terribly sorry if this chappy was boring... Tetsuya is umm... someone i made up in replacement to umm ahh.. someone else //**


	2. Chapter two

**Reminisce the Memoirs**

_Author's note: umm…. Going… going… gone!!_

_Disclaimer: same as usual… go fig!_

**Chapter two **

**Memories**

Mmm hmmm… she rubbed her slightly bulging stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"That was heavenly." She blew a wisp of hair that had accidentally rested on her eye, too lazy to even move her hand upward. Instead, she leaned back a little, hands supporting her upper body at the back as she listened to her grandfather drone on about how curry got its name or something, she didn't really listen-listen… just umm.. listened albeit loosely.

She was feeling full and tired at the same time. _I feel like a pig. _She thought… _Eat, sleep, eat, sleep… aahhh.. wonderful days… except, maybe about the fact that they were gonna be butchered and die a very, very painful death… and eaten…_

that fact, she definitely didn't wanna have as a parallel experience.

She started to close her eyes and dozed off. Almost immediately, a fog had covered her senses and she saw a woman with a long ponytail and a sad smile holding a somewhat V-shaped thing on her back. And it was huge…

"Oi, sleepy-head…"

"Oww" that snapped her out of her reverie… _Boy, I gotta snap out of it…. These daydreams are getting tiresome._

Exhaling loudly, she rubbed her head where a knock was delivered a second ago.

"why you… you ought to… MOM!!!" she whined instead, still slightly dazed to move and opted to glare accusingly at her brother.

"Souta!!" Mrs. Higurashi gently admonished but she was looking at Kagome worriedly.

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't too worried about the dozing sessions. She knew it was fatigue from working up so late.

No, that wasn't it at all.

What she was worried about were Kagome's eyes.

After that… episode… in her life, Kagome wasn't the same. And who could blame her. It wasn't… it wasn't what she would have wanted for her daughter..

no scratch that… it wasn't for anyone to experience… it was… too much for her little girl… her little daughter who had so much life, so much light in her eyes.

After that, here eyes were a hundred times darker, twin pools of sorrow so raw, it ripped right through her breast making her bleed, not knowing what to do, what to say. Every single night… Kagome's screams could be heard within a mile radius and all she could do was weep for her little girl. Her pain was tangible, like it could be cut through with a knife, so thick that it was suffocating everyone.

Souta would lock himself in his room, bewildered, unhappy and confused.

Papa never seemed so out of place before, never as ancient as those days and she, Kagome's mother… mothers! She almost spat.. was supposed to be there to comfort their children, shield them from harm and give them a life with hope shining so brilliantly in their eyes.

What she saw in Kagome's eyes gave her the chills. She couldn't sleep at all… no… not because of Kagome's sobs, nor her blood-curdling screams… no…

she felt, she felt that she was running away from her demons as well,

her responsibilities never weighed so heavy before. That time, the burden nearly killed her… at most, it had turned her into a walking zombie, deplete of life, light and love… she was, in every sense of the word,

undead.

The seasons were bleak. It seemed to echo around the house as well, every step felt like lead and every meal felt like sand.

_Snow in the desert. _

Cold and burning.

It smelled like despair, grabbing her limbs with its icy talons and searing her with burning fury. The sobs and the weeping was too much... too much

That is, until the screaming stopped. The weeping seized and no sound came out from Kagome's room.

She thought she was hallucinating. Maybe her mind had just ceased giving her ears the ability to hear the anguish… or maybe…

It suddenly turned so quiet, so eerily quiet.

It gave her the chills… that night, she had run so fast, ran like she never had before… her heartbeat must have broken a Guinness world record for all she cared… what she saw made her blood run cold.

Kagome…

Her sweet, precious innocent Kagome

The Kagome who gave her a dandelion when she was only five because she saw her cry.

The Kagome who brazenly smiled at the sight of danger with the gleam of hope ever present in those eyes.

And the Kagome who was hanging limply at the dead center of the room, eyes so glassy, she could see her reflection in those pain-suffered eyes… she could see her mirror-image crumble down, hear herself scream and weep at the same time… but she seemed hypnotized at the lonely young lady dressed in satin white robes hanging lifelessly on a crude makeshift of a suicidal scene.

She didn't hear the sirens of the police, the wailing of the ambulance or Papa's urging, nor did she feel Souta's grip tighten on her arm as he pulled her up gently. The child comforting the mother… it was a reversal of roles…but she hadn't cared as she struggled to loosen herself and run towards where Kagome lay. Her Souta, her other baby had grown up… when? How? She couldn't remember… then everything became a blur.

"Mom?? ….mom???..." a gentle shaking nudged her back in time…

"geez mom, I didn't think I'd say it but 'like mother like daughter'… you two daydream a lot." Souta snorted and stood up, obviously having seen enough trips-to-imaginary-whoopland to suit his taste.

"hmmph, women!" grandpa snorted as well. Agreeing with his grandson who seemed to be the only other male in the room.

"I guess you didn't hear me talk about the 'legend of the yakuza' did ya? …never mind.." he dismissed, waving his rather old but still quite energetic hand as if waving away a bug.

_Daydream… _hmm.. now she was starting to space out as well… Mrs. Higurashi smiled a little at her father and glanced up at Kagome.

Kagome gave her a conspirational wink as she shrugged and rebutted "hmmph men, when do they ever grow up?" which made her grandfather fizzle but opted to keep quiet as he observed that his only ally in the battle of the sexes had retreated, leaving only him against 2 women. "traitor.." he mumbled incoherently but had laugh lines around his mouth.

Her grandpa was a poor actor but she never breathed on that topic. She liked reading her grandpa's emotions rather than the other way around. Kagome gave her grandpa a broad grin and kissed her mother who had a seemingly-faraway look. _I wonder why… _but she dismissed it as immediately as it had come; mumbling a _too many thoughts.. brain. Gonna. overload._ And excused herself out of the room.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Rains were known to be blessings from God. A shower of grace to help replenish the dried soil and comfort the souls of every creature that roamed.

So how come THIS rain made him want to puke?

Blood-crimson droplets showered the land… making it look ethereal in an odd sort of way.

_so this is why historians romanticized the battle fields _

he reflected.

_However, historians never really SAW the horrors of war… hmmph.. they're just pimps who think battling is a clever form of exercise and that the sound of clashing swords were romantic.._

He swept a glance at the turmoil around him… everything was wet and murky as the tower continued to blaze and burn with unnatural flames.

Flames that continued to devour and destroy the once abundant meadow and seared his skin with icy heat.

He was sweating like crazy but he unconsciously shivered as well. Holding the kitsune in his unbroken arm, his staff on the other, he dashed from the hillside, skipping over mutilated bodies of demons all the while defending himself and the fox who was already bleeding from an open wound in his stomach.

He held his staff in front of them and whirled it to push back a hoard of youkai coming his way.

Coughing up blood himself, he continued to race across the fields but fell over a mass of green goo. Grimacing quietly… he had stumbled upon an arm but he hadn't had any time to think of anything except helping himself stand and delivering his wounded companion to Lady Kaede's hut.

As he struggled to stand, he felt a sharp scratch on his back that ripped his robes and shredded his skin like paper. He cursed his idiocy, turned around immediately and held his staff above his head to defend from another oncoming onslaught of sharp claws and fangs.

"Dammit, STOP!" but knew it was in vain.

He was at a loss as he continued to block away the raging fury of a hanyou….

_No…. _he thought

Shaking his head vigorously and stared wide-eyed at the creature in front of him. This wasn't a hanyou…

This creature was a full-fledged demon…

A raving lunatic with blood lust in its mind.

This wasn't the same as the one he once knew…

This one was the devil reincarnated…

"Inuyasha…" he softly pleaded, already losing his consciousness as he struggled to get up. The demon let out a terrifying howl and crouched low… ready to attack again.

Growling, saliva dripping between his teeth and blood-shot eyes that knew no friend, no enemy…

He knew this wasn't a sane person anymore…

But his heart stubbornly refused to believe in this reality…

The fact that Inuyasha had turned into a savage beast

And..

It was hungry…

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Sir" a woman's voice… "Dammit" he silently cursed, rubbing his throbbing head.

"sir?" the woman called again.

He squeezed his eyes a bit more and blew a sigh…

Another nightmare, this has got to stop… but he didn't know how…

"sir? Are you all right?" the woman asked again, this time, she tapped gently on the shoulder.

Miroku decided he had to wake up. After all, it was a woman calling him. A very persistent sexy woman- if he had to guess from the sound of her voice. And in cases like these, Miroku was never wrong.

He opened his eyes slowly, pasted a wolfish grin and turned his hand to face the smiling stewardess stand by his seat.

When he saw that his earlier predictions were correct, he was about to ask "would you like to bear my child?"

_Darn, old habits do die hard…_

but refrained himself and opted for the "Yes? -cough- what seems to be the matter?" instead.

Though he asked congenially, his hands were starting to move on its own volition.

"umm sir, the plane has already landed half an hour ago…"

Slowly, his hands were reaching his target as he cocked his head to listen to the stewardess' words.

"it seems that you're the last passenger on board."

His hand stopped in mid air, a mere 2 inches from its destination. He gasped as manly as he could and quickly glanced around, mouth wide open as he realized that indeed, every single passenger had left, except himself of course.

_Shit! Weren't those aspirins supposed to be no-drowse?_

Quickly regaining his composure, he tucked his hands and smiled rather awkwardly at the lady in waiting.

"Can I help you with anything?" she persisted

_Ah yes, you can fill this empty precipice of my mind with your lips and…_

He stopped thinking…

This wasn't the time for this…

_I'm in Tokyo,,. There's business to attend and…_he checked his wristwatch… _oh gawd, I'm late_

So he shook his head, grabbed the suitcase beside him and walked out of the plane as he heard the stewardess greet a formal farewell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**// someday soon… I'll make them meet… ehehe… I'm sooo depressed // TT**


End file.
